Mothra vs. EVA-02
Mothra vs. EVA-02 is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Mothra from Godzilla against EVA-02 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. It is the follow-up to Godzilla vs. EVA-01. Description Godzilla vs. Evangelion! Round 2! Female allies of the last two to fight go head-to-head in this awesome follow-up! Interlude (A clip from Godzilla vs. EVA-01 plays) Wiz: Powerful kaiju and giant robots - some of the most iconic characters from Japanese culture. Boomstick: As much as we love 'em, they can't do everything alone. So they have to hire backup, like Mothra, the Goddess of the Cosmos-''' Wiz: And Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child and the pilot of the Evangelion Unit-02. Now, both characters have gone through several incarnations, and it has been established by Gainax themselves that the Rebuild and End of series aren't canon to the events of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so we will only use the most famous incarnations of the characters and nothing too obscure. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Mothra Wiz: In ancient times long predating our own, some adventurers made a voyage to the South Pacific. What they found would be one of the most incredible sights humanity would ever lay their eyes upon. Boomstick: They found three fairies, known as the Elias: Moll, Lora, and Belvera. These fairies existed long before humanity and worshiped two Gods: Mothra, and Battra. Wait, hold on. These fairies worshiped two giant bugs? Wiz: Uh, yeah, they did. Boomstick: Goddammit. Wiz, remind me to never make my God a moth. Wiz: Uh, sure thing? Well, anyway, Mothra and Battra were both created by stronger Gods to protect Earth and humanity as a whole. However, shortly after the voyage, Moll and Lora were taken - and Mothra hatched from her egg, rampaging to save the two fairies. Boomstick: Now, Mothra and Battra had two different views on this. Mothra believed that humans could be trusted and were a necessary part of Earth, thinking that they could live peacefully. But Battra on the other hand outright hated people and wanted to kill them a- oh, Wiz! I think Battra may be Hitler. Wiz: Boomstick! That's really not okay! Boomstick: Dammit Wiz, I can't believe you have to be so politically correct. Wiz: Mothra is a kind and docile creature, preferring not to hurt others. But because of her differing views with Battra, the two of them became rivals pretty quickly. They have fought more than their fair share of times. Boomstick: During these fights, Mothra likes to shoot beams of light out of her antennas, and has reflective scales to bounce attacks back. Oh, and she can shoot poisonous darts-''' Wiz: No, no, no no no no no no! They're NOT poisonous! 'Boomstick: They aren't? They do poison their victims-' Wiz: Ugh, they're VENOMOUS. If it's offensive, it's venom. If it's defensive, it's poison. Moving on. She can also summon down lightning and create shockwaves in the air using her wings. '''Boomstick: But by far the strangest of Mothra's abilities is to turn into a flying moth fireball! In this form, she not only catches fire, but she also flies faster and is more powerful! Wiz: But what makes Mothra so unique is her ability to fly. And not like Godzilla's strange methods of flight, if you couldn't tell from her wings, Mothra can fly. Boomstick: Hell, just the flapping of her wings can create hurricanes! Wiz: Hurricane winds generally travel at 200 miles per hour and are devastating enough to wipe out entire countries if large enough. If a single hurricane were to spread across the entire planet, it could end all life on Earth. Boomstick: She can also scatter poisonous-''' Wiz: Venomous! '''Boomstick: -VENOMOUS scales from her wings, and impressively enough, she can actually use her wings to swim. Wiz: Mothra isn't as strong a swimmer as Godzilla, but she can certainly hold her own. To her credit, she IS a giant bug. Boomstick: Oh, and if she ever finds herself cornered, she can also summon her offspring as backup! You know, those little larvae who spit silk and trap opponents? Wiz: Her offspring tend to rampage, not quite knowing right from wrong. However, these offspring aren't very experienced, and can be killed rather easily. Boomstick: But if you harm them... you're on your own. Wiz: Mothra may be mostly docile, but harming her offspring is a surefire way to piss her off. She goes absolutely berserk and will not stop attacking her opponent until said opponent is dead or knocked out. Boomstick: That's one protective mama! Wiz: It was through this ability and others that she was able to accomplish some of her greatest feats. She has lifted Godzilla off of the ground, flown to deep space in a matter of minutes, defeated Gigan no less than twice, and helped Godzilla along with many other monsters defeat King Ghidorah. Boomstick: But she has two extremely impressive feats: One day, a meteor was about to crash right into Earth. This meteor was big and powerful enough to destroy Earth completely, so what did Mothra do? She straight-up went into space and zapped the meteor, destroying it before it could enter the atmosphere. Wiz: But wait, there's more! One time, Godzilla was caught between a black hole and a white hole, and Mothra went from our galaxy all the way to another to transfer Godzilla's cells. Galaxies can be from around 13 billion to 32 billion light-years apart from each other, meaning that Mothra had to have been flying at speeds massively faster than light. Boomstick: Holy crap! Did we mention that she defeated Godzilla twice? Wiz: Sadly for Mothra, she spends a lot of her time in Godzilla's shadow. She often relies on him to take out some of the tougher opponents, and has lost to Godzilla as many times as she's beaten him. She also relies heavily on her offspring and was once killed by Desghidorah. Boomstick: But to Mothra's credit, it was Desghidora we're talking about here. Wiz: Should you ever underestimate Mothra, you will be in for the surprise of your life. Boomstick: I mean, hey. Anyone who can square off with Godzilla and win 50% of the time is an impressive fighter in my book. Mothra roars EVA-02 Wiz: In the year 2001, the child Asuka Langley Sohryu was born into the world. However, she was destined for a life which nothing in one million years could ever prepare her for. Boomstick: Or just fourteen. Wiz: After supposedly being abandoned by her mother, Asuka was raised in Germany. When she turned fourteen, she was given a daunting and very dangerous task. Boomstick: Asuka became the Second Child, and was tasked with piloting a giant fighting robot known as the Evangelion Unit-02! But let's call it the EVA-02 just for your convenience. Wiz: It was Asuka's duty to pilot this mech and defeat reality-distorting beings known as Angels. After transferring to Tokyo-3, she along with Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari would take on new Angels regularly. Boomstick: Speaking of which, the EVA-02 is pretty much the perfect fighting robot there is! Wiz: The EVA-02 is faster and more agile than the EVA-01, at the expense of strength and durability. However, it still has enough of those to spare, and- Boomstick: Wiz, let me talk about the weapons. Alright, so the EVA-02 has the Progressive Knife, like the EVA-01. It also has that steel dart launcher, the Pallet Gun. But what I didn't mention yet is all the weapons that are unique to the EVA-02! Wiz: Indeed, the different EVA units have some weapons in common, but they all have weapons unique to themselves. The EVA-02 is no exception. Boomstick: The EVA-02 has the Spines Launcher, which fires out large metal spikes at high speeds. Just in case it needs more firepower, it also has metal spikes on its feet designed to tear through AT Fields! Hey, remember those from the EVA-01's analysis? Wiz: Yes I do. She also has- Boomstick: The EVA-02 also has the Überelectromagnetische Armbrust MM-144, which literally means giant electromagnetic crossbow. Wiz: Wow, I... how did you pronounce that correctly? Boomstick: I don't mispronounce the names of weapons, Wiz. Wiz: Well anyway, this crossbow can shoot giant crossbow bolts, using electromagnetism to launch them at hypersonic velocities. And in terms of close-range, the EVA-02 has a large metal staff which... well, it could be sharp. Boomstick: Hey, it was able to cut through a giant Angel in a single swing! Wiz: In case the EVA-02 is lacking in defense, it can always use its AT Field, which as we've discussed before, is a light barrier which blocks attacks directed toward the EVA-02. Boomstick: The strength of this shield depends on the bond between the pilot and the EVA, meaning that it gets stronger the more the two are in sync. Wiz: But much like Shinji, Asuka possesses the ability to use her AT Field as a weapon. She can turn it into an invisible extension of the EVA's body, using it as an invisible weapon of sorts. Boomstick: Damn, too bad she lacks that badass Green Lantern Power Ring thing that Shinji had going on. Wiz: What Asuka doesn't have in the way of AT Fields, she makes up for with a super mode of her own. With the usage of a password, enter the Beast Mode, which is akin to Shinji's Berserk Mode. Much like the 01's Berserk Mode, the 02's Beast Mode makes the EVA act on its own. This increases the synchronization rate between Asuka and the EVA, strengthening the AT Field. Boomstick: However, unlike the 01's Berserk Mode, the Beast Mode inhibits itself on purpose because of its need for external fuel sources, so it never ends up backfiring too much. Wiz: The EVA-02 is a formidable robot, being able to slice giant Angels in half, survive the high pressures of deep water trenches, and kill many different Angels. Boomstick: But her best feat is when she and Shinji were cornered by an Angel, and then the two of them kicked it right at the same time, and the force ALONE created a large crater enough to level an entire city! Wiz: Sadly, the EVA-02 is not without its flaws, either. While Asuka was considered to be a fantastic pilot, the more she came to grips with her mommy issues, the more she began to falter as a pilot. She's lost far more battles than she's won, she's not a very good strategist, and this attitude weakens the bond between her and the EVA-02, weakening the AT Field by quite a bit. Boomstick: And then there was that time when she was attacked through her mind. Wiz: Oh my- never speak of that again, Boomstick. That was just too horrifying for words. Finally, as is the rule with the other EVA's, any damage the EVA-02 sustains while in Beast Mode will reflect all damage onto Asuka. Boomstick: Damn, that would hurt. But hey, she pilots a giant robot. Who would I be to complain? DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Tokyo-3, shortly after the events of Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 The city of Tokyo-3 was ravaged by Godzilla and the EVA-01, more so than it had before. There were very few buildings which were the slightest bit intact, and the country of Japan had been split down the middle. That wasn't even considering the fact that the city was partially submerged in toxic water. It wasn't too long since Shinji Ikari's death at the hands of Godzilla, and the epic duel between the kaiju and the Evangelion had shifted the Earth's axis. With total apocalypse being nigh, there were at least two beings who could save the world from everything. From beyond the horizon, the gigantic moth known as Mothra flew right into the city and began to lay her eggs. She believed that she would be the one to repair the Earth. ---- Asuka and Misato's house (And Shinji's, but he's dead) Asuka Langley Sohryu was relaxing at home, shirking her homework once more. She hadn't had to pilot the EVA in a long time, and she had forgotten that that was something she even had to do. Then, suddenly, Misato burst through the door. "Asuka!" shouted Misato. "We need you to pilot the robot! Something strange has entered the city!" Asuka looked up at her with a vacant yet clearly annoyed look. "I don't want to pilot that piece of Scheisse robot!" She shouted at Misato. Misato's face had an anime sweatdrop on it, and then she sighed. "Look, Asuka, Shinji's dead. Rei's out of commission. We need you." Asuka sighed, and then she began to slip on her plugsuit as she and Misato walked out the door and headed toward NERV. ---- NERV Asuka and Misato walked into the room with the Evangelions. The EVA-01 was noticeably missing, but Asuka's robot was right in place. "Asuka, we need you more than anything. This is a planet in danger." Misato told the Second Child. The Second Child reluctantly agreed as she got into her robot and prepared to be deployed. ---- Tokyo-3 Mothra was finished laying her eggs, when suddenly she heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps approaching her. "Hey Dummkopf Motte!" called a now fired-up Asuka toward Mothra. The Goddess of the Cosmos turned around to face the much larger EVA-02, but was not quite ready to accept this robot as a threat. But to Mothra's surprise, the EVA-02 threw a right hook right into Mothra's midsection, sending her flying several kilometers back. Mothra got back up within seconds, but now she was noticeably angrier. The two saw each other as threats. And now, only one would survive. FIGHT! "Die, stupid moth!" Asuka instantly cried out. The EVA-02 threw another hard punch right toward Mothra, but the bug flew right out of the way just in time. Mothra flew behind the EVA-02 and fired a beam of yellow light at the EVA-02, causing the large robot to stumble a little. Asuka gasped, rather surprised at Mothra's quick movements. The EVA-02 turned around to attempt to punch Mothra again, but Mothra continued flying around the EVA-02 like an annoying bug you can't squash. After another attempt by the EVA-02 to punch Mothra, Mothra fired another laser from its antennas at the beastly robot. The EVA-02 quickly set up an AT Field, blocking the blast completely. "You're not going to beat me, Schlampe!" shouted Asuka. From behind her AT Field, Asuka equipped herself with the Progressive Knife. She rushed toward Mothra, knife in hand, and delivered a powerful stab- -only for the attack to miss as Mothra flew out of the knife's reach. Asuka shouted out more obscenities as the EVA-02 continued slashing and stabbing, but missing her attacks every time. Mothra then latched herself onto the EVA-02's arm, then slowly began to fly upward, pulling the EVA-02 off of the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" shouted Asuka. The EVA-02 flailed its arms around, attempting to break free of Mothra's grip. Then Asuka pressed a different button, and the EVA-02 flipped over and kicked Mothra, forcing the moth to let go of her. The EVA-02 fell down onto the ground and on its feet, almost completely unharmed. Asuka was starting to get slightly annoyed with this Moth. Mothra then flew to face the EVA-02, but she had suffered a tiny wound on her abdomen. It had been caused by the spikes on the EVA-02's feet. Surprisingly enough, Mothra didn't even seem to be reacting to the pain. In fact, she was still playing this rather easily. "Just get over here!" Asuka shouted, leaning forward in her seat. Her face was beginning to get red with annoyance. The EVA-02 ran toward Mothra and then delivered a stabbing motion with the Progressive Knife, but as to be expected, Mothra flew out of the way again. "Maybe I just need a different weapon..." Asuka muttered to herself. To the right of her was a giant suitcase full of different weapons meant for Evangelions. She pulled out a rifle-like weapon known as the Pallet Gun and took aim at Mothra. "I'll squish you like the annoying fly you are!" Asuka shouted at Mothra. She pulled the trigger of the Pallet Gun three times, and three steel darts fired from the barrel. Mothra weaved around two of the rounds, but ended up flying face-first into the last one. This dart sent Mothra plummeting to the ground, and her head was beginning to bleed. The EVA-02 slowly began to walk toward Mothra, laughing. "Ha! You're just a stupid bug! You're weak! I'm not going to lose to a MOTH!" Mothra gave a slightly dejected buzz and rested her head down. The EVA-02 approached the downed bug, and then lifted its foot up. The robot brought its foot down in an attempt to squish the bug, but then without a moment to spare Mothra got back up and flew out of the way. Asuka laughed as the EVA-02 brought its foot down. She lifted the EVA-02's foot to look at her handiwork, but was surprised to see that the concrete below her had been cracked - but there were no moth guts to speak of. "H-huh?!" Asuka wore a face of surprise. She turned the EVA-02 around to see where Mothra was. She couldn't see the moth anywhere. "B-but where did she go?" Mothra let out her signature roar as she then fired several darts from her abdomen at the EVA-02's back. Sadly for Mothra, all the darts bounced off the robot's metal exterior harmlessly. Suddenly, the EVA-02 turned around, now equipped with the Spines Launcher. "You're tod, moth!" taunted Asuka. The EVA-02 fired a continuous wave of spines at Mothra, and once again the moth dodged the attack easily. Mothra then began to flap her wings quickly, creating a gust of wind large enough to encompass Japan. "Aaaagghhh!" shouted Asuka, hanging onto the controls of the EVA-02 for dear life. She could hardly hold on as the EVA-02 was swept away, and was launched back many kilometers in the wind. Mothra stayed back with her eggs, keeping watch. After a few seconds, a battle cry from Asuka became clear as Mothra saw the EVA-02 running toward her. The EVA-02 was now wielding a long metal staff. It had to have been at least twice as long as the Second Child's Evangelion. Mothra flew back up in battle position as the EVA-02 swung the metallic staff right at Mothra. The moth wisely dodged the strike easily, then fired another ray of light from her antennas at the robot. The EVA-02 stumbled backward, and then fell down onto the ground. During the EVA-02's moment of vulnerability, Mothra raised her antennas to the sky. Suddenly, the sky filled with dark rain clouds. Mothra then pointed her antennas at the downed EVA-02 and fired a lightning bolt at the mech. "AAAaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Asuka. The metallic structure of the EVA-02 made it highly conductible, and the electricity began to flow all throughout the robot. Asuka herself could feel everything the EVA-02 was feeling. She would never want to admit it, but she was beginning to feel immense pain - and cry. "Stop! Just stop! Don't make me fight this bug anymore! I can't!" ---- NERV "I-Ikari! It's happening again!" shouted the incompetent NERV member from Godzilla vs. EVA-01. Gendo just watched the screen in anticipation. "Oh sorry, what? That's not my child, I don't care." "Ikari! Do you even take this job seriously?!" the NERV member screamed in Gendo's face. Gendo did not give any sort of reaction. "Look, incompetent NERV member. Mothra is weak. If Asuka's losing, then that just means she's weak too. Let's send some backup weapons." ---- As the EVA-02 writhed around in pain, another suitcase fell down right next to the robot. Much to the EVA-02's surprise, Mothra did not take advantage of the EVA-02's position. Instead, she just sat there and waited for the EVA-02 to get back up. Suddenly, the EVA-02 got back up, still wielding her staff. Mothra got up as well, and then the EVA-02 swung the staff once more. Mothra dodged the staff, but then suddenly the EVA-02 delivered a powerful stab into Mothra's abdomen. Mothra let out a bug-like screech as the EVA-02 pulled the staff out, and then Mothra began to descend toward the ground again. She gave another dejected buzz. "Ha! You really ARE weak!" Asuka laughed. She opened up the suitcase right next to her, and then she pulled out a large crossbow known as the Überelectromagnetische Armbrust MM-144. But we'll just refer to it as "the crossbow". The EVA-02 fired a bolt from the crossbow at Mothra, and once again Mothra attempted to fly away from the bolt. However, it moved too quickly as it pierced right through her abdomen. Mothra gave out a hurt bug-squeak. The injured Mothra began to fly back up while dodging the crossbow bolts. Mothra's body began to catch fire as she flew right into the EVA-02's torso. The EVA-02 fell directly into the ocean, and then Mothra flew into the water as well. Mothra fired a few more blasts of light at the EVA-02 while underwater, but then the EVA-02 set up another AT Field, blocking the hit. But instead of lowering the AT Field when the EVA-02 was finished with it, it used the field as a bladed extension of her arms. She slashed at Mothra, but Mothra swam around the field. She fired another blast of light at the EVA-02, this time the blast blowing a large hole in the EVA-02's front side and bringing water into the system. "Come- on-" Asuka grunted, attempting to get the EVA-02 out of the water. However, the EVA-02 was beginning to malfunction. She then began to panic as water filled up the Evangelion. "No! I can't drown! No! Not right now!" Asuka began to cry out, but then she had a sudden realization. There was only one thing she could do to beat this moth. She muttered an indistinct password, and then the EVA-02 began to change shape as it went into its Beast Mode. The Beast Mode EVA-02 then grabbed Mothra and ran out of the water, and then threw Mothra down. Right before the moth could hit the ground, she flew up to face the Beast Mode robot. Then, Asuka was horrified when she laid her eyes upon a horrible sight. Mothra's eggs were beginning to hatch. Asuka's mind began to race around in circles as she could just imagine. A crudely-drawn anime thought bubble appeared on-screen, depicting several poorly-drawn Mothras circling the EVA-02 and destroying it with blasts of light. After a few seconds, Asuka's mind went blank. "...I'm trusting you, EVA. Please get rid of those eggs! I hate bugs!" Asuka shouted out. Several different Mothra larvae began to squirm and wriggle out of the eggs as they made their way toward the EVA-02, and then they all spit sticky silk at the EVA as they wrapped it up in silk. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Asuka screamed in terror. She tried to get away from the silk, but found herself trapped. Mothra then flew in front of the EVA-02, but decided not to do anything. She decided that since the EVA-02 was was trapped, that she couldn't harm Mothra anymore. She slowly began to fly off toward the horizon, possibly to get food for her offspring. "No! I... need... to get out of here!" Asuka screamed. The EVA-02's eyes turned red, and then she ripped the silky threads out of the mouths of the Mothra larvae. Then, the EVA-02 went on a rampage as she crushed a larva with her foot, sending chunks of blood and flesh flying. She then grabbed the Progressive Knife and stabbed another larva continuously until it bled out onto the ground, and then she killed another one with the Pallet Gun. After she was all done with that, she walked toward the other eggs and punched them until they were all crushed. Blood surrounded the city of Tokyo-3. "Ugh... that's the end of those bugs... now where did the mama moth go?" Mothra began to fly back, but she was stunned by what she saw. All she could see was the brutalized corpses of her offspring. She was frozen in shock. With not a moment to lose, Mothra got angry - and I mean ANGRY. Her babies were dead. And now someone would pay. Mothra turned into a moth fireball once more and rammed into the EVA-02 from behind. "Oooooowoowwwww! It burns!" screamed Asuka, who now felt what was likely a third-degree burn on her back. She turned around to see the now more-than-pissed-off Mothra, and then the EVA-02 delivered a huge punch. Mothra dodged around the punch quite easily, and then fired a ray of light at the EVA-02's torso. This blast was large enough to destroy most of the EVA-02's torso. "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Asuka shouted out, vomiting blood as she took the hit. It felt like she had suffered a blast that blew a hole in her stomach. She felt her midsection. It was wet from the blood. She began to cry some more as she slowly descended into hopelessness. "I... can't... win..." Mothra flew around to the back of the EVA-02, then she flapped her wings to create a large shockwave in the ground. The EVA-02 was launched skyward, and then Mothra charged up a large ray of light in her antennas. With a mighty blast, she fired the largest blast of light from her antennae as possible. "Gotta... block... the attack..." Asuka muttered, blood dripping from her mouth. She set up an AT Field to block the hit, but to her surprise, the blast Mothra fired penetrated the attack. "Oh..." Asuka's face went blank - partially from shock, partially from fear. The attack completely consumed the EVA-02, and then a gigantic explosion could be seen from the EVA. Blood splattered out everywhere, raining down on the city from all directions. Asuka's body (which was now nothing more than a head and a torso, and a mutilated torso at that) fell down onto the concrete, SOMEHOW still alive. Asuka's head spit out blood. Her eyes were a mess of tears and blood, and her body was bleeding all over the concrete. Her intestines were spread out over the ground and bone matter was spread all around. "Goddammit moth! I hate you! You're disgusting and weak and I want to squash you! You're disgusting! You're a Gross Schlampe and a dummkopf and a piece of Scheisse! To-''!" Before Asuka could finish what she was saying, Mothra fired a ray of light at Asuka's near-dead body. All that was left behind was ash, with a red tint to it. '''K.O.!' Mothra then flew back to where she was to collect her offspring's blood and flesh matter, then bow her head as if grieving. ---- NERV "So Mothra's weak, huh?" asked incompetent NERV member. Gendo did not reply. "Uh, Ikari, sir?" Still Gendo remained silent. "Don't be a dick, Shinji." Results Boomstick: GodDAMN that was brutal! Show it again! I hate that bitch. Wiz: Now, as you could see, that was one of our closest battles. (Wiz and Boomstick both laugh hysterically) Wiz: Ha, NOPE! While the Evangelion Unit-02 could hold its own in durability, Mothra holds the edge literally everywhere else. The EVA-02 can run across a country in minutes, but Mothra can cross galaxies in the same amount of time. The EVA-02 can cut a large Angel in half, but Mothra can lift Godzilla off the ground. Boomstick: And don't even get started on their destructive capabilities! While the EVA-02 can destroy cities with a kick, Mothra can destroy a meteor large enough to destroy Earth. Come on, it's not even fair! Wiz: With Mothra dominating in every way physically, it came down to smarts. Again, Mothra had this in spades. Asuka is an impulsive pilot who has lost many of her battles as a result, while Mothra is the more levelheaded of the two. And even if she were to go berserk thanks to the EVA-02 killing her offspring, Mothra still has way more going for her than the EVA-02. Like, a LOT more. Boomstick: Hell, even their win-loss records are dominated by Mothra! While Mothra has been killed by Desghidorah, remember that Mothra has faced Godzilla and come out on top fifty percent of the time! Meanwhile, the EVA-02 has lost way more battles than its won! In the end, this battle got quite explosive. Wiz: The winner is Mothra. Trivia *This battle was released on the same day as Neon Genesis Evangelion's 20th Anniversary. This was not intentional on ParaGoomba348's part. *Cameo Appearances: **Misato Katsuragi **Gendo Ikari **The rest of NERV Who would you be rooting for? Mothra EVA-02 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Godzilla vs Evangelion' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015